


死结 part2

by Loilcat



Category: Vedio games Literature
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loilcat/pseuds/Loilcat
Kudos: 2





	死结 part2

死结  
Part 2  
刘青松是不怎么正眼看人的。LPL都知道刘少高冷。他经常斜睨着，像只傲娇的猫，不屑的撇一眼又毫不留恋地转身离去。他不常笑，但笑起来完全是另一幅光景。眼皮垂下来，双眼眯在一起形成很好看的笑弧，睫毛落下来的时候和颊边的苹果肌相互呼应。刘青松有个很小的酒窝，不仔细看是看不到的。笑起来的时候，小小的酒窝里仿佛盛满了无尽的蜜意。  
刘青松不怎么对林炜翔笑。偶尔有也多半是嘲讽的，嘴唇斜斜地扯起一个弧度。还伴着几句“脑残”“狗东西”之类的话，他偶尔也有开心的时候，眼睛弯下来酝酿着流动的笑意，像是含着光。林炜翔知道刘青松的粉丝在网上吹彩虹屁，说什么刘少笑起来眼睛里有星星，大概是有星星吧，不然怎么总是让他晕头转向，挨着骂也想靠近他呢？  
只不过他不想为自己闪光。  
只不过他想成为别的星火。

林炜翔看着兔玩的采访，被问到最想认识哪个职业选手，镜头里的刘青松垂下眼睛，带着笑意地说“JackeyLove”吧。林炜翔无意识攥紧了手机。他太熟悉刘青松，早就把他的小习惯记了个遍。不好意思的时候就会歪头，会故意干笑做出洒脱的样子，他想认识他，他很紧张，他……是不是害羞？  
林炜翔觉得事情那天之后就有些不对劲了。  
先是小天吃饭阴阳怪气告诉自己IG的AD加了刘少的好友，到后来他发现刘青松在打rank时，和一个人总撞车，两个名字有时挨在一起有时在对面。刘青松似乎是不忌讳的，某天听到他读直播间的弹幕“霞是JackeyLove?？”屏幕上的洛本来把霞拥在怀里回城，突然往前走了一步取消回城，又继续回城把霞拥在怀里，“是就是呗，别叫了。”  
林炜翔装作没看到弹幕都在说欲盖弥彰。  
刘青松笑的多了，某天林炜翔发现他窝在沙发里，蜷起膝盖看手机，对着屏幕笑得眉眼弯弯，全无往日凌厉的样子。他像只猫一样，懒洋洋的缩在沙发里，对着屏幕那边未知的人卸下防备，露出柔软的肚皮。  
如果你微笑不是为我。  
他心里涌起一阵酸涩，只能装作去接水往手机屏幕上投去不经意的一瞥，模糊看到了绿色白色的对话框。  
频繁的比赛的到来对林炜翔不得不算是一场救赎，他暂时搁置了心里的弯弯绕绕全身心投入备赛。刘青松向来是不和他双排的，他上线的时候却总会碰到另一个辅助——宝蓝。好友身上发生的变故自己也略知一二，同是天涯沦落人，林炜翔不太懂怎么安慰人，只能对着他发出双排的邀请，少年柔软的声音在耳麦里响起，娇小的猫咪围着自己上上下下，他们不谈比赛，不谈未来，只是偶尔调笑对方空了技能或者走位失误，仿佛当年在TGA无忧无虑的少年。  
春季赛FPX势如破竹，四强赛前一天他做了一个梦，站在夺冠的领奖台上，身边飘满银色的雨，他终于有借口光明正大地把刘青松拥在怀里，说出那句早就在心里重复了几千遍的话。  
梦里的刘青松看着他，说喜欢。

可惜最后，他没等来那句喜欢，只等到了他的眼泪。  
他看着辅助哭泣的背影，只能手足无措的站在那里，明明离得很近，又好像远在天边。  
世事一场大梦，人生几度新凉。

时间从不给人机会去舔舐伤口或悲春伤秋。春季赛虽然遗憾但也还有所收获，FPX拿到了洲际赛的门票。在飞机上他又做了相同的梦，万人欢呼，他终于鼓起勇气告白，梦境太过于真实，直到到了酒店林炜翔还是晕晕乎乎。LPL的选手都住在同一间酒店里，大堂里已经来了不少人，他看到滔博的中单穿过人群径直走到高天亮面前，打野抬手揉乱他的头发，把他的背包放在自己行李箱上，走过去和领队说了几句，把房卡塞到对方手心里。那样自然的亲昵是他从未有过的，他回头看，刘青松已经不在大堂了，心里不由生出了几分羡慕。  
“刘青松和谁住啊？”他问自己室友金贡，“不知道，金贡摇摇头，“好像是和IG的人。” “儿子快走。”金贡催促他上楼，他一颗心沉了下来。“不是，为什么和IG的人啊？”他追问“我怎么知道，别对你爸爸大声说话啊狗东西。”韩国人开启反击风暴，把他一把推进电梯里。  
当天吃饭的时候他还是没忍住，问刘青松和和谁一间，辅助脸上没什么表情，“和IG的AD啊”，金泰相唯恐天下不乱“完了了林炜翔，你辅助没了呀。”“别TM叫。”他怼回去，目光却落在辅助的脸上，对方刘海垂下来一片晦暗，看不到他的表情。

梦和现实果然是反的，林炜翔看着鲜红的defeat想到，拿到冠军告白的勇气随着洲际赛的落败一起消散在异国他乡。别说告白了，比赛期间除了训练吃饭，他都没怎么见到刘青松，一切都像一场大梦，瑰丽的开头惨淡的结尾。直到飞机冲出云层，林炜翔看着身边刘青松的睡脸，才有了一点点实感。  
辅助似乎很疲惫，上了飞机就倒头大睡，飞机几次颠簸让他皱起了眉头，却始终没睁开眼睛，他换了个姿势，颈枕从脖子上滑落下来，林炜翔伸手把颈枕捡起来想重新给他放好，他却困得歪倒在一边，T恤的领子被他睡得皱成一团，他探身过去的时候，分明看到辅助细白的肩胛骨上有一个紫红色的印子。  
他一瞬间觉得如坠冰窟，一个月以来细细碎碎的担心拧成了一条线，想认识JKL，直播的霞洛，洲际赛一个房间，一切的疑问都指向了一个让他不愿意承认的方向。身旁的人睡得香甜，他却心乱如麻，恨不得把他揪起来问个明白。

可能能问什么呢？以什么身份呢？  
你又是他的谁呢？

猫从来不是属于他的。

洲际赛回来俱乐部难得给选手了两天假期，林炜翔睡起来已经是暮色四合，无所事事登上游戏，宝蓝的ID也亮着，叮的一声，对方在聊天框里发来一个小表情。林炜翔盯着聊天框里IG宝蓝的头像，一系列积压在身体里的问题像是有了出口，他想找人问清楚，又没办法找人问清楚，也许是自己许久没回复，对方在聊天框里打出了一个问号。他直接拿起电话拨了过去。“喂，阿林？”宝蓝的声音在电话里响起来。

王柳羿来的时候，酒瓶里的酒已经少了三分之一，粗眉毛AD坐在桌前，像喝水一样一杯一杯灌着。“别喝了阿林。”他抬手按住林炜翔倒酒的手，找来waiter点了两杯苏打水。可是林炜翔置若罔闻，又把眼前的杯子倒满。抬头看他，把杯子推到他的面前。王柳羿才发现，他有两个重重的黑眼圈，眼睛里全是茫然。  
林炜翔看到了王柳羿瞳孔中自己的倒影，又把目光落在来的人身上。王柳羿穿了一件白色的衬衫，抬手露出一截细白的手腕，按着他的手有些冰凉。领口敞开两颗扣子，一截银色的链子若隐若现。他生的幼态，看人的时候总有几分天真的模样。此时倾身按住自己的手腕，一脸关切，灯火落在他的身上，看起来既温柔，又脆弱。  
两人就这样僵持着没有动，许久，王柳羿听到一声沉沉的叹息。林炜翔松了力气倒进椅子里，他也就顺势撒了手，把苏打水推到他面前。固执的AD还是咽下了一口酒，许久才沉声说：“我发现我喜欢一个人。”  
他讲了一个不算长的故事，两个少年辗转流离，目睹离散和失败，可又幸运的没分开。他看着身边人头发蓝了又黄，悄悄许愿还能陪着他一起变白。他记着他的每一个ID，偷偷改了名字想要去买他的火柴。他们是队友，是室友，是抬手就能碰到的距离，是被绑定的下路组，可却不是挚友，不够亲密，不能分享叹息，也没有理由拥抱。  
他曾想是陪伴是最长情的告白，喜欢的种子一旦播下，就在无数个黑夜里密密麻麻的生根发芽。他看得到他的倔强，他的坚持，他的虚张声势，他的色厉内荏，也就越想拥抱他的眼泪，他的孤寂，他的无眠，他的黄昏。他想亲近猫，不是远远地看着他，而是能把他拥在自己怀中，任凭利爪挠破他的皮肤，刺痛他的心脏。

“我以为他是没有心的。”  
“我不怕，我可以等。”  
等冰雪消融，等春回大地，等二十三年的蝉经历一个轮回，等夏天的烟花又一次落下，他没什么优点，只不过生来一点倔强和一腔孤勇。他还年轻，没经历时间的残忍，天真的以为时间的流逝不是折磨，而是希冀。  
年少的喜欢就是这样炽热而浅薄，无端地捧出一颗真心来，既想要举到对方面前来献祭，又怕人家一把摔得粉碎，站在一地玻璃碴子里也敢说喜欢。他是不忌惮以心换心的，就算换不动。哪有春天会畏惧坚冰，哪有炽热会畏惧苦寒。他想要不过是百转千回，梦里那一句喜欢。

“我不怕他不喜欢我”，林炜翔咽下一口酒喃喃道，“我只怕等不到他喜欢我。”

王柳羿没说话，心里已经是翻江倒海，大概幸福的感情总是相似的，不幸的单恋各有各的心酸。他从来就是喻文波故事里无足轻重的背景板，既没有成为白月光，也轮不到他溅一滩蚊子血。喜欢的开始便伴随着苦涩，他的心房已经被另一个人占领。他不是没有怨过闹过，赌气在直播间说出幼稚的话，改掉自己的名字，成为一样的M姓辅助，他越闹便越觉得自己心酸。  
他是不怕等的，可是他没有等下去的资本。没有一盏灯为他亮着。那个人可能明天会来，但可能永远都不会来了。  
他本以为他是和自己样求不得的可怜人，直到他看到矮个子的辅助双手勾上他的脖颈，泪痣里都漾满柔情，而喻文波嘴角勾起，揽住他的腰推开房门。  
原来你不是他也行，只是我不行。

一瓶见底，林炜翔终于说出了心中的困惑，“刘青松和JackeyLove……”他定定地盯着他，瞳孔里的迷茫似乎都消散而去，“他们.....”王柳羿张了张嘴，林炜翔看着他的嘴唇，突然泄了气一般扭过头去，可他还是听到了那道温柔又残忍的声音，轻轻的，轻轻地说：“他们在一起了。”  
他求而不得的心上人，心甘情愿成为别人的枕边人。

林炜翔似乎是被这个答案砸懵了，呆坐着半天没有反应。酒精蚕食着他的意志，他在昏暗的灯光下眨了眨眼睛，看到王柳羿脸上分明有水光。  
伸手去摸，一手濡湿。  
他坐在他对面低下头，以一种很克制的姿势，努力睁大眼睛不让泪珠掉下来，眼眶里聚集了一个个小水珠，他没忍住眨眼睛的时候，它们簌簌地砸在衬衫上，打出一片片小小的水痕。  
林炜翔是最见不得眼泪的，他慌慌张张抬手去擦，却把人家的眼眶弄得通红，“对不起，我，我不应该问你的。”“没事”王柳羿扯出一个笑，一眨眼睛，泪珠砸在林炜翔手背上。明明只是轻飘飘的水，他却觉得仿佛砸在心口上，跟着抽痛。

“宝蓝喜欢喻文波。”  
“喻文波和刘青松在一起了。”  
“我喜欢刘青松。”

他低下头攥紧了手，四个人的名字好像一个闭环，在他的脑海里循环。两个失意的人坐在一起，无非是老套的我爱你你不爱我你爱他他不爱他的故事，他们是其中最无名的参与者，最惨白的书页，最冷寂的旁白。是久久望着孤月的悲哀。他突然觉得冷，伸手把酒杯倒满，开口时嗓音已经喑哑，“我们喝一杯吧。”

王柳羿说不清楚林炜翔喝了多少，自己又喝了多少，等他放下杯子，对方已经醉倒在沙发上不省人事，他起身去拍拍他的脸，试图唤醒他，对方灼热的吐息落在他的颈间，让他一个激灵。“阿林醒醒，别在这里睡。”他颇为无奈的说，对方哼哼了两声，把头向另一半偏去，他无奈只好在他身边坐下，推了推他的肩膀，“醒醒啊，我送你回基地。”  
他看着他，叫地却是另一个人的名字”刘青松，松松” “我不是……”否定的话还没说完，他看到醉倒的人眼里突然亮了起来，他摇摇晃晃站起来把他搂在怀里，脸颊埋在他的颈窝磨蹭着，“你是来找我的对吧，带我走好不好？”  
见他没有回应，林炜翔收紧了手臂把他嵌在怀里，搂得他生疼，“别丢下我好不好，带我走吧。”  
最后几个字分明有泣音。

王柳羿听到了自己的声音，他说，“好。”

顶着前台小姐揶揄的目光，他扶着醉成一滩的林炜翔跌跌撞撞回了房间。AD咚的一声砸到唯一的大床里不省人事，王柳羿摇摇头进了浴室。水雾蒸腾带来的热气笼罩他的脸颊，让他能放空大脑，单纯享受被热水冲刷的感觉。直到有些头晕，他才从浴室出来套上浴袍开始吹头发。

他想起了醉成一团的林炜翔，打湿了毛巾打算给他擦擦脸。

林炜翔趴在床上头陷在床垫里，一动不动的。王柳羿费了点力气把他翻过来，沾水的毛巾抚过他的额头，打湿他的睫毛，略过他的鼻梁，不小心触碰到他的嘴唇的时候，灼热的温度像是手里落下一粒火星。他擦过他的下颌，才发现记忆里那个有些圆润的小胖子早已变化成了如今拥有着斧凿刀刻般轮廓的青年。林炜翔发出几句意义不明的嘟囔，又皱起了眉头。

王柳羿起身拿到枕头，弯下腰把林炜翔扶到枕头上面。还没站直就受到一股大力，被人揽住了腰带到了床上，那人还不满足，裹着他滚了一圈，压在他身上两条胳臂像锁链一样圈住他的腰肢。

接着一条带着酒味的舌头钻进了他的嘴里，他没来得及合紧的牙关给了它肆虐的机会。林炜翔舔过他的牙关，舌尖在他的上颚反复摩擦着，带出一阵阵瘙痒的感觉。他舔舐着他的每一颗牙齿，摩挲着他的舌面，卷起他的舌被迫与他共舞。缺氧的感觉袭来，王柳羿用力推着林炜翔的胸口，想要挣脱他的禁锢，可是醉酒的AD力气大得惊人，成年男人的身体覆在他身上，彻底断绝了逃跑的机会。林炜翔似乎是不满他的挣扎，用力卷住他的舌头摩挲着，一只手去扯他身上浴袍的腰带，松散的浴袍散开，王柳羿感到林炜翔的身体贴了上来，一团灼热的东西抵在他的大腿根上。

林炜翔起身，单手脱掉自己的上衣，一把扯下皱成一团的裤子，王柳羿终于得了机会转身逃跑，却被他一把抓了回来，灼热的胸口贴住他的脊背，炽热的吻落在他的脖颈上。他从背后把他搂在怀里，呼吸落在耳后，耳廓被他的舌头舔舐着，而空也被湿淋淋的舌占有，好似一对耳鬓厮磨的爱侣。

可他分明叫的是别人的名字。

他唤他松松，一声声，拖长了调子，仿佛揉进了无穷的缠绵和渴望。他呼了一口气，紧绷的脊背松懈下来，明白了自己是这场缠绵情事中的替身演员。他不是他的良人，也不是他的知己，他们只是两个失意的人踏上了偶然踏上了同一只行船。  
在这方小小的床铺上，假扮彼此的亲密爱人。

林炜翔的唇舌抚过他的肩胛骨，他似乎对于那两块凸起产生了兴趣，反复舔舐着还不满足，用牙齿挑起那一块早已经发红的皮肉在嘴里摩挲，像是兴致勃勃想要留下标记的野兽。

他感到了怀里人一瞬间的僵硬。

他离开了那块被舔红了的地方，在那里烙下一个吻。王柳羿感到林炜翔的一只手顺着他的脊柱一节节下移，而另一只手则从他的腹部溯源而上，他靠近他的耳边，落下两个字“别怕。”

“别怕” 他亲了亲他的耳廓，停下了手中的动作把他包在怀里。他的胸膛贴着他的脊背，双腿交织在一起像缠绕的藤蔓。他慢慢把怀里人翻过来，借着远处的一点灯光能看清楚林炜翔黑漆漆的眼睛，像是哄小孩子一样在，他的额头上落下一个吻，然后被林炜翔按到了怀里。

四周漆黑起来，王柳羿听到林炜翔胸口震动的声音，一声闷闷的 “别怕。”

我有什么好怕的呢。王柳羿想，从十几岁离家开始打职业，打过甲级，失去首发，见过万人敬仰也受过千夫所指，怕似乎是最没用的情绪，无论面对强大的对手还是暗处的责骂。他本不是一个坚强的人，曾经也是备受妈妈宠爱，害羞敏感的小孩。却逐渐学会自嘲，学会坚硬，学着去磨出一层薄薄的壳面对外面的风雨。

直到他遇到那个喜欢的男孩，仿佛突然有了软肋也有了盔甲，爱他胜过爱自己。他闪现为他挡下的大招，他举盾为他抗下的伤害，他替他披上的外套，他为他倾斜手中的雨伞。

我何曾怕过呢？不就是被歧视被唾弃被打压，不就是看不到不喜欢不在意，不就是爱别离，不就是求不得，不就是一个人吗。

他大概是不怕的，世情薄，人情恶，世界容不下你的脆弱，你的彷徨，你的恐惧，你的失意，那个人也从未在意过他怕不怕。

可这一瞬间，在酒店的一方小床上，在别人的怀里，有双眼睛那么温柔的注视着自己，他的手臂还抚摸着自己裸露在外面的皮肤，身体的温度还不断递过来，也许他要的自始至终，想要的也只是一句“别怕。”

几个月以来的纠结和心酸，让他本来清瘦的脸上更消减了几分，此时他窝在别人怀里贪婪的汲取一点温度，脑子里闪过的却是喻文波搂着刘青松走进房间的画面。

像是心上一块疤。赖着不走的自己才像个傻瓜。

他想任性一次，就一次。

林炜翔感觉有双手轻轻的搭住了自己的腰，怀里的人动了动往更深处缩去。他扯过被子把他裹起来，爱怜地揉了揉他的头发。不过是一只怕冷的猫罢了，他想。

林炜翔的手在王柳羿的腰上留恋着，似乎顶喜欢这一层薄薄的皮肉，来回梭寻着，带起阵阵痒意，大手坏心地掐住他的侧腰，王柳羿拱起腰背，想躲，却无处可躲，只能躲进始作俑者的怀里，低头祈求着一丝垂怜。

长期操纵鼠标键盘的手，骨节分明手指修长，从他的腰际一路向上。揉过他的小腹，抚过他的肋骨，最后在胸口停留。手指在他的胸口轻轻叩了两下，像是暗号，也像勾引。

下一秒乳尖就被人捻在手中，被夹在两根手指中间摩擦，神经密布的地方受到了刺激逐渐突起。林炜翔用手心抵住那个小小的凸起，按压着，两只手分别包裹住着他胸口的皮肉。王柳羿产生了一种仿佛女人一样被亵玩胸部的羞耻感，张口想要抗拒，却又迎来新的刺激。林炜翔五指并拢捻住凸起的乳尖，又用中指抵住它缓缓的打圈，用指甲去刺激其中的小孔，然后恶劣地把乳尖按下去。已经充血的部位又再次挺立起来，他好像发现了什么新玩具，乐此不彼地把它按下去又看着它弹起。王柳羿羞得把脸埋在手肘里，给了对方趁虚而入的机会。林炜翔沉下身子低下头，把那挺立的乳尖含在嘴里。

王柳羿发出一声短短的惊呼，很快就淹没在啧啧的水声中。林炜翔用舌头拨弄着充血的浅褐色乳尖，舌尖舔舐着上面的小孔，又合拢嘴唇嘬弄起来，他故意弄出很大的声音，像个渴望母乳的婴儿，又坏心的用牙齿摩挲着挺立的乳首。

王柳羿觉得有些痛，轻微的疼痛和酥麻的快感从乳尖传到胸口，顺着血液密密麻麻的传到四肢百骸。一种微小而甜美的快感在身体里发酵，他微微地挺起了左边的胸脯，无声的献媚着。

林炜翔察觉到了这种讨好，含住了被冷落的左边乳尖。同时另一边也没闲着，他一只手拨弄着已经被吸得发红发软涨大了一圈的乳头，另一只手一路向下勾住了王柳羿内裤的边缘。他已经硬了，膨胀的阴茎顶着内裤，留下一滩水渍。林炜翔把马眼上的粘液抹到柱身上，用手掌圈住他的勃起，上下套弄着。食指圈住敏感的前端，指尖刺激着冠状沟的凹陷，摩擦里面的细肉，王柳羿的呼吸急促起来，他扭动胯部，像是挣脱，又像是迎合。

林炜翔拿出身下的手，从手指根部舔到指尖，又用湿润的手指抚过王柳羿的嘴唇，手指落到嘴唇上痒痒的，他顶开他的牙关，把手指塞进他的嘴里抽插着。王柳羿尝到了咸咸的味道，意识到那是他的体液，脸颊轰一下烧起来。粗眉毛的AD盯着他，嘴角微微勾起，王柳羿只觉得热气一路蒸腾，他偏过头扯掉林炜翔的手，手指离开嘴唇唇的时候拉出晶莹的细丝，沿着他的嘴角流下去。

林炜翔的吻又落了下来，舔过他的嘴角，然后一路向下，他的喉结被对方的牙齿卡住，轻轻摩挲，危险的感觉和酥麻的快感交织在一起。林炜翔一路向下，湿漉漉的吻落在他的胸口，小腹，直到灼热的气息打在自己还半硬的下身，他才察觉到了他的意图。“不要！”短促的拒绝还没说出口，他的茎头就被对方含在了嘴里，粗糙的舌头拂过湿漉漉的龟头，顶着马眼，在冠状沟的沟槽停留、最后绕道背后的系带。快感呈几何倍速的增长，他扭着身子想要逃离，却被按着胯骨固定在了床上，一只手顺着茎身向下，抚摸着他的阴囊，按压着他的会阴，蘸着粘液向后面的穴口探去，手指在穴口流连了几圈，试探性的进入半个指节。

突然被入侵的刺痛感觉让王柳羿浑身一紧，作乱的手指也只能退下，林炜翔的口活并不熟练，偶尔牙齿会碰到柱身，他张大嘴试图整根吞下去，王柳羿只觉得突然箍紧，他用力去推林炜翔的肩膀。看不见他的反应，可他分明听见了干呕的声音。

喉咙骤然收缩带来的挤压感变成快感冲上脑海。王柳羿只来得及用仅有的理智推开林炜翔，把自己的东西从他嘴中拔出来，浓稠的精液洒在他的胸口上，小腹上，留下一道道淫靡的白色水痕。

林炜翔看着他，他的眼睛生得黑而亮，盯着人看到时候总有几分天真的憨气，此时他大半身子在阴影里，身上满是他的痕迹，色气又天真地看着他，王柳羿垂下头，黑暗中的人低低地笑起来，倾身拦住他，垂下头用鼻尖摩挲着他的鼻尖，像一对亲密的爱人，吐出的话却像是恶魔的低语“舒服吗？你射了好多。”

他还沉浸在刚射完精的余韵中，四肢都软绵绵的没有力气，就被翻了过来，凉凉的润滑剂被涂在股间和穴口，男人的手指却是温热的。他揉着穴口的边缘，似乎是感受到了怀中人的紧张，另一只手攒动起已经软下去的乳尖，王柳羿觉得胸口也弥漫着湿意。未经人事的入口慢慢软化下来，两根手指把入口掰开，接着润滑剂尖尖的瓶口探进去一小节，王柳羿只觉得凉凉的液体进入甬道，让他一激灵，接着一根手指钻了进来，一节节碾过脆弱的肠肉，翻搅着里面的润滑剂，能听见叽咕叽咕的水声，他赫得低下头去。手指在甬道里旋转，戳刺着，屈起的指节偶然擦过前列腺，像是碰到了什么神奇的开关，王柳羿的没忍住叫了出了，又马上捂住嘴。

前进的手指停下了，他感觉到了更粗的东西入侵。两根手指并在一起，试探性地在肠道戳刺着，在肛口处徘徊。偶然几次压过前列腺，细密的快感不断累积着，像是潮水一般一波一波涌来，还差一点点，差一点点，他像是被吊在悬崖上的旅人，像是摇摇欲坠的酒盏。先前的润滑剂已经被肠道捂热，微微收紧身体能感觉有水涌出来，分不清是体液还是浊液。

王柳羿的脸已经红透了，红晕染上耳廓，顺着颈子蔓延，他发出呜呜的声音，像是某种小动物的哀鸣。林炜翔掏出已经硬的发紫的肉刃，随便撸了两把，对准那个翳合着水光的小口，一寸寸地挺进。

身体被破开的时候王柳羿疼的发抖，明明空气是热的，却冒出了冷汗，他的脊背缩起来，身体弓成一道僵硬的弧。林炜翔也不好受，窄小的穴口崩得死紧，让他有种快断到里面的错觉。“不会出师未捷身先死吧。”他迷迷糊糊地想，低头去看怀里的人。

王柳羿咬紧了嘴唇，下唇被他咬得发白，来克制自己口中的呻吟。身体被一寸寸破开，柔软的地方像是被拉锯被摩擦，他的额头已经被汗打湿了，刘海黏糊糊的粘在上面乱做一团。生理性的泪水慢慢溢出来，在眼眶里堆积成浅浅的一层。

林炜翔看到的便是这般光景，他想把人想抱起来搂在怀里亲昵，却让肉刃进的更深，他听到了怀中人嘶的吸气声，伴随着身体一瞬间的僵直，有什么热热的东西流了下来。他低头去看怀中的人，嘴唇咬得死紧，一汪眼泪在睫毛上要掉不掉，垂着头缩成小小的一团。他用大拇指拭去汪水，问他 “疼吗。”

他看起来疼极了，可还是噙着泪，摇了摇头。

临街的窗户传来车过的喧嚣，四点钟的街灯落在他眼里，明明被自己抱在怀里，皮肉相贴能听见彼此的心跳，可破碎的泪痕和发白的嘴唇让他看起来却像一场幻觉。像高台上易碎的琉璃盏，像烛火，像摇曳的影子和抓不住的梦。

他好像不是那个人，不是那个嚣张漂亮仰起头斜睨着他，泪痣都带着几分媚意的人，可他又像那个人，像只猫一样如此温顺的窝在他身上。只是看到他的眼泪，他就觉得心里好像也下起了大雨。

他最见不得人哭。

他低下头用嘴唇拭掉他的泪痕，吻他的眼睑嘴唇和睫毛，他乖乖坐在他身上，承受着无声的亲昵，林炜翔箍住他的腰肢，拥向自己，仿佛要把他揉进骨血，在痛感和快感的边缘，热气涌进他的耳朵，修长的手一下一下抚摸着怀中人颤动的背脊 “别怕。”

他动也不动搂着他坐在床上，在黑暗里静默着，仿佛坐成一株交织着缠绕的植物。王柳羿能听见他的心跳，从彼此紧贴的胸口传来“咚，咚，咚”一下，两下。

还是他先耐不住被岔开双腿的不适，支起身子轻轻挪动了一下，失手坐下的时候却是把肉刃吞得更深，上翘头部刚好在进入时顶住了敏感的腺体，让他一瞬间收紧了大腿，环住了林炜翔的腰。

林炜翔突然得了趣味一样，把他按在床上，不管不顾的大开大合起来。面对面的姿势，坚硬的龟头破开穴口，顶着前列腺一插到底，又整根拔出。穴口被完全睁开，撕裂的痛感让王柳羿惊叫了出来“疼！疼疼疼……”尾音被融化在吻里，半软的阴茎也被人握在手里撸动，快感在痛感的边缘游离着，润滑剂被撞成了软绵绵的水，身体仿佛被撕扯成两半，一半惧怕着冲击，一半荡漾着被填满的充实。

怀里人僵硬的身子软化下来，惊呼的声音变成绵软的哼哼，他逐渐从一柄弯弓变成一滩秋水，细碎的呻吟落在林炜翔的耳畔，让他塞在里面的物事又涨大了几分。紧闭的穴口变得酥软，挺进的时候柔软的肠肉献媚地一层层裹住他的肉刃，吸附得很紧，拔出去时候都能听到啵的一声。他越来越畅通无阻，也逐渐得了要领，在肛口近处浅浅地顶胯，怀中人拔高了调子，眼角带红，发出小猫一样的叫声。

他愈发来了劲，把床上的人一把抱了起来，让他的腿盘在自己的腰间。随即站了起来，肉刃一下子入到了底，王柳羿被钉在上面不得动弹，失重的恐惧感，让他出了抱着自己的人别无依靠。他只能努力盘在林炜翔身上，胳臂圈住他的的脖子，腿缠住他的腰，脸上还有没干的泪痕。他又惊又惧的表情似乎取悦了肉棒的主人，被带着往窗边走去，每走一步便一颠一颠，肉棒一下刺到底又在里面颤动着。柔软的肛口收缩的更紧，他被顶得说不出话来。重力的作用让每一次都进到最深，也让抽离变得困难。林炜翔干脆留了一截分身在他体内，挺起腰腹大力律动起来。

王柳羿感受到了身体为了对抗重力的紧绷，林炜翔托着他的腰臀，但是一旦放松，一阵全新的快感侵袭过来，愉悦就会浸没了轻微的痛楚，酸软夹杂着甜美，一层层像潮水一样累积，卷走他的意识，带来一阵阵的欢愉。他把汗津津的额头抵在林炜翔肩膀上，对方把他放在窗边的书桌上，他彻底被操开了，双腿大张迎合着愈发猛烈的撞击。快了，就快了，潮水一阵阵涌来盖过了沙滩，卷起浪花击打着悬崖，倒吊人等待着铺天盖地的欲浪，等待着解脱和幻灭。

林炜翔感受到了他身体的变化，身下的人又黏又软，柔软的肠肉吞吐着灼热的肉刃，在进进出出之间， 每一寸阴茎都得到最为体贴、细腻的照顾。温暖、润滑的压迫，带来安全感，使他浑身的血液都变热了。

他把他的腿打得更开，几乎分成180度，不顾他已磨红的腿根，剧烈地撞击起来，他看到了那张还挂着泪痕的脸上的表情，分明被欺负坏了，眼角飞红，嘴唇带着水光，露出的一截小舌上挂着银丝。“被我操坏的猫。”这个念头席卷了他，让他愉悦，仿佛乘着云霄飞车一路俯冲，累积的快感倾斜而出，从唇到舌，往下经过五腑六脏到达他的阴茎。

王柳羿只觉得有热流击打着他的内壁，仿佛整个人被填满，从身体到灵魂，两个人嵌在一起，浪潮一波波涌过来终于冲破了他的防线，倒吊人被裹挟到欲海之中，充实失控的感觉笼罩着他，让他战栗着射出稀薄的精液。

视线交缠，身体交叠的时候，他恍惚生出一丝被爱的错觉。

王柳羿醒来的时候林炜翔还在酣睡，刘海偏向一侧漏出光洁的额头。他摸了摸AD标志性的粗眉毛，低下头轻轻地问 “你知道我不是刘青松吗？”

回答他的只有绵长的呼吸。

他慢慢笑了，“我有时候真希望我是他。”

他从来不是那个被偏爱的人，连昨夜的温存也只不过他偷了他的名字做的一场梦。

梦里不知身是客，一晌贪欢。

他懂他的挣扎和委屈，也就珍惜他的温柔和炽热，他们只不过是两个失意的人，碰巧到了同一条船上，用别人的体温，和自己撒一个慌。

现在梦醒了。

他悄悄起身下床，替林炜翔把被子掖好。身体上还残留着一夜荒唐的痕迹，他把扣子一颗颗寄上，又把浴袍挂在衣钩上。

伴随着“咔哒”一声轻响，他走了，就像从来没有来过。


End file.
